


See You on a Dark Night

by fiyaaron



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyaaron/pseuds/fiyaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter begrudgingly agrees to attend his senior homecoming after being asked to scope it out for danger. Who else would he take but a certain mercenary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Say it again.”

“Hmm? I’m sorry...what?” Peter mumbled under his breath.

He was practically purring with pleasure with the form of Wade laying on top of him. Peter was wearing his boxers with Wade fully dressed in his Deadpool costume and both were kissing intensely. Peter pulled Wade’s mask up enough to kiss desperately at his mouth while Wade ground their hips together. He would never say that kissing and dry-humping Peter could make him come so hard but it did… each and every time. 

Wade had a nasty habit of sneaking into the Avenger’s tower once Peter came home from school and crime fighting each day to debrief with the entire crew. It was beyond Peter exactly how he was able to make it inside the tower, and even further how he was able to find the room Peter had commandeered. Peter had an alibi each day and even a few nights a week of saying that he was with a friend visiting (Wade counted as a “friend” right?) that he proudly recalled to May every time she would wonder what he was up to. Peter had no problem bending the truth for a few intimate moments with Wade.

“Say what again?” Peter asked sheepishly, pulling away briefly to look into the almost gleaming whites of Deadpool’s mask. 

A deep rouge spread across Peter’s face and he was incredibly nervous to say what had slipped just a few moments ago. He wasn’t planning on making such a confession but here he was now. His cock strained in his boxer briefs and each rock of Wade’s hips made the damp spot on the front grow even darker. The rooms had a hearty musk of sweat and Peter’s breathless gasps made Wade rock their hips together even more and with more fervor.

“You. Know. What.” At this point Wade was practically growling, his teeth were gritted together as he kept thrusting and rocking together. 

He was staring at Peter in a way that, if Peter didn’t know better, may have meant he wanted to kill him. Well, he may have wanted to do that still but at least Peter could put up a decent fight.

“Um,” The blush on Peter spread and deepened and he started stammering. “I-I-I want y-you to...to f-fuck me daddy. I’m your little twink boy.” Peter’s hair was now soaked with sweat making it curl nearest to his skin.

At this point Peter started rutting against Wade as well which almost multiplied his pleasure. Their lips met in shallow and fast kisses, more of a comfort and way of being close to each other than anything else. 

“Oh yes!” Wade bucked as best as he could while still fully dressed in his costume. He had become accustomed to this- frantic meetings with Peter in this mock bedroom with him slipping out a few hours later. 

Deadpool had met Spider-man in one nearly-fatal incident the Bronx. Peter didn’t usually approve of Deadpool’s...tactics which had began the initial bickering match between the two males. Peter confessed that evening that he was only a boy really, at only 17 at the time.

Three months later after on his 18th birthday Peter told Wade he wanted a day away with him to celebrate. Well, Wade had seen enough 90’s pornos to know what “celebrate” had really meant to Peter. Instead of Peter’s vision of fantastically making love in some beautiful seaside cottage where they could both just forget that they were both Spider-Man and Deadpool respectively, they got Peter and May’s empty apartment for about 3 hours. Peter was trembling the entire time which only led to Wade barely fingering Peter for around 5 minutes before he asked Wade to stop so he could go downtown to kick some Goblin ass and claiming that his “spidey senses were tingling.”

Peter left Wade in his full size bed alone in straining spandex underwear and incredibly alone with his thoughts. After climbing out of his bedroom window, Peter barely made it around the block before sitting on the roof of another apartment building and breaking down. It wasn’t that he was disappointed with Wade, he felt awful for not being more into the experience when Wade clearly was. He felt as though he was disappointing Wade with inexperience and that Wade would leave once he was finished with Peter. He was trembling when Wade began scissoring his hole and knew he couldn’t keep up his front at this time and especially couldn’t do it once Wade was actually fucking him. He was nervous.

Peter returned nearly 45 minutes later, after deciding to let the Avengers handle Goblin and try again with Wade, with a brand new bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He realized Wade wouldn’t waste his time fucking Peter if he wasn’t as enamored with him as he kept proclaiming. Instead of finding Wade in his bed still, he found a sheet of folded notebook paper and a few wadded up tissues arranged on the covers to resemble a bouquet of flowers almost. Peter was disgusted as well as being incredibly flattered. Peter nervously opened the paper and found a traced outline of Wade’s hard cock with a rather endearing (in Wade’s own way) caption that read, ‘ _Petey, you make me ache for that tight asshole. I can’t wait to fuck you till u can’t walk. You mean so much to me and my dick <3_’

Peter had never gotten such a reaction out of Wade, to the point where he was thrusting with no abandon not even inside Peter but with himself still being fully clothed.

“Hey Parker!” Tony proclaimed as he walked in the door to Peter’s room with Steve right behind him. 

At that moment, Peter’s heart stopped. The team knew he had someone special, but little did they know that it was one of their biggest nuisances. Peter’s blush deepened about about 10 shades. In a superhuman fit of shock, he pushed Wade off of him and sat up rigidly on the bed. As an afterthought he tried uselessly to press down his straining erection and to cover it up from Tony and Steve. 

“It’s really not what it looks like,” Peter practically yelped. His hair was wild and curling, sweat was beading down his neck, and his lips were dark and bruising. Not to mention he had an erection resembling a 15 year old boy watching pornhub. “We were just...just- uh coordinating schedules!”

At this point Steve’s jaw was dropped. It was obvious he was feeling incredibly shocked but he clearly couldn’t fathom any words for Peter...Or Deadpool at the least. Tony’s jaw was set and it was clear he was ready to go off on Peter for messing around with someone in the tower and especially not to mention that it was one of Tony’s rivals. 

“No, Peter, it is exactly what it looks like,” Wade stood up from the bed and took one step closer. Once he heard Tony’s voice he immediately pulled his mask down over his face. Wade’s erection was almost comical in how to stuck out pointedly in his suit and pointed out stiffly wherever he turned. He placed his hands on his hips and stared (as best he could behind his mask) at Tony. “I was about 5 minutes from taking little Peter here to my favorite destination of Pound Town, USA and filling up that sweet, sweet ass with my white and-”

“Shut up and get out of here! Just get out!” Tony stepped closer to Deadpool and looked up at him as he was shouting. 

From just behind him inside the doorway Steve was nodding, still dumbfounded that little Peter could do something so shady and especially with someone like Deadpool who essentially was a murderer in his eyes. Although Wade would be willing to argue that the Avengers really aren’t innocent themselves. 

Peter stood up himself, standing beside Wade and putting his arm around the taller man’s waist. He looked from Steve to Tony and built up courage.  
“You can’t make him leave. You said this was a home for me too and- and I don’t want him to go. Whatever you wanted to say he can hear it too, it’s okay.” He proclaimed proudly, happy that he had gathered the courage to tell Tony what was on his mind.

Wade snaked over his left hand and placed a gloved hand on the round globe of Peter’s ass. His thumb stroked with a gentle ease that was uniquely reserved for Peter which made the corner of Peter’s mouth quirk up.

“Hear that super surrogates? You’ll have to find a new teenager to attempt to adopt.” Deadpool quipped in reply. 

While Peter’s erection had softened considerably, Wade’s was still proudly at full mast. He still felt the urge to take Peter to the edge again, and even though he was talking to two of the most notorious super-douches he was still aching to fuck Pete. After Peter initially was comfortable having sex with Wade it was almost impossible for both young men to stay detached. Wade often spent nights in Peter’s apartment just holding him and leaving before May rose to woke Peter for school. After being interrupted from their most recent frottage session, Wade couldn’t imagine for the life of him just what the fuck Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had to spill. Unfortunately for Wade it wasn’t blood, even though he had very much wished it could be.

“Why don’t we talk in a little bit when you both have…ahem, calmed down?” Steve suggested softly. The “first Avenger” was looking anywhere around the cramped room except at Deadpool. He didn’t even know the man’s real name but was apparently familiar enough with him to see his dick straining through his suit. It’s not as though Steve was unfamiliar with teenage lust, he just wasn’t comfortable with someone like Peter who he thought of as a little brother to be messing around with someone as despicable and vile as Deadpool. Steve had no idea who the man was, where he was from, let alone his age. But what Steve did know is that he was essentially pure trouble. 

“I think that’s a fine idea, what do you think baby boy?” Deadpool made an exaggerated gesture of turning Peter to nudge the tip of erection on Peter’s hip as well as squeezing his ass at the same time. Wade had no shame and there was especially nothing that would make him not show off Peter’s gorgeous body, to anyone. Peter gently moved away from Wade and looked from Tony to Steve dubiously, as though this was a test of willpower and who’s side he really was on. 

Tony was clearly irritated at this. He didn’t approve of sex while his team was there especially a time when they should be working and planning on their next moves. He especially did not want to witness such an overt display of lust for Peter from someone like Deadpool. Despite his disgust, he really didn’t want to continue talking and glancing every so often at Deadpool’s penis. What he initially wanted to tell Peter seemed a little less urgent at this time, even though he was shocked with Peter’s choices in partners specifically because it was in fact Deadpool. He was notorious within the community as someone working for his own gain and twisted sense of good. Tony was almost horrified sweet little Peter Parker would be willing to submit almost to his twisted sense of justice. 

“Let’s meet in the kitchen in 20,” Tony sighed begrudgingly as he turned to leave. 

The room was decorated with sketches of costume ideas for Spider-Man and had news articles laid out next to a lamp on the bedside table with headlines all containing Spider-Man’s antics and shenanigans. Peter moved some belongings like sweatshirts and pajamas into this room once Tony told him it would be a safe place for Peter to stay if he ever needed to. It was dimly lit and had no outside light but it was a nice touch from the teenage boy and endearing for Tony to see him treat it like his own space and not an impersonal spare bedroom. Now Tony always had to wonder what Peter would be up to in here when he came around and if he even would be ‘sleeping’ or ‘taking a nap.’

“Keep this door open, Parker!” Tony called back as he was already outside the room and in the hallway with Steve right behind.

Once they both had left the room Wade made his move of pulling his mask up over his mouth again and kissing Peter. When they were both breathless again he cupped Peter’s face and spoke as softly as he could while staring intently into Peter’s eyes. 

“I want them to hear you scream my name.” 

Peter laughed and dove in again for more kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a chat with the boys and later Peter shows Wade how appreciative he is for being a good boy.

Once finished finally and cleaned up, Peter got re-dressed and led Wade through the tower to the kitchen. Peter was wearing simple dark sweats and a red zip up hoodie (for Wade or himself he didn’t know anymore) without a shirt under. Every few moments Wade would make a typically vulgar comment about how delicious Peter’s ass looked, if it still ached for him, or if he was ready to be bent over again. 

 

Peter continued on walking in front of Wade, with the admiration of his body making him laugh and ever so often he would give him a little sashay of his hips or exaggerate his movements. Each comment made Peter snicker and just encouraged him to “work it.” Before becoming Spider-Man, Peter really didn’t really have any confidence. He was just a little orphan dweeb from Queens. After his transformation Peter felt like he was finally someone, and his purpose had been met. More than fixing shit electronics from dumpsters satisfied him. Peter smiled at Wade once they made it to the entrance of the kitchen and turned to peck him on the lips.

 

“Let’s just listen to what they have to say, alright?” Peter murmured as he leaned closer to Wade, and looked into the white eyes of his mask. His right hand came up and he placed his palm along Wade’s strong jawline. The man was bigger than most men, probably twice as strong as them, and was almost half a foot taller than Peter. Wade’s lack of self-esteem hurt Peter more than anything that Wade couldn’t recognize he was an incredibly beautiful man. Even though he had questionable morals, he was still an incredibly sweet man. Peter’s thumb stroked the leather of Wade’s mask. Wade pulled Peter closer and nuzzled his forehead with his own masked nose and chin.

 

“As if anything else would ever cross my mind sweetie.” He quipped back and slapped Peter on the ass, spinning him around and letting him lead him into the kitchen. Wade followed close behind, feeling almost nervous as he began clenching and unclenching one of his fists. The katanas were heavy on his back as he was twitching to kick some ass. 

 

Tony and Steve were sharing incredibly heated, albeit quiet, words. In the time Peter has gotten to know them, their faces said it all. They weren’t necessarily yelling at one another, but it was clear the argument was intense for both men. Steve’s face was screwed up and the back of his neck had a particularly unique hue to it, which was able to tell Peter really all he needed to know. Tony had his left hand balled up on his hip and the other hand waving around madly through the air as if he was dancing some demented flamenco. It was surprising to Peter that for once they actually weren’t yelling at one another, although who knows how long it would last. Peter rapped gently on the smooth metal wall with one knuckle to alert the grown men to his presence. 

 

“Uh hey,” Pete said sheepishly. “I hope this is fine…” He walked further into the kitchen. It was set up as “homey” as Tony knew how to tell someone to decorate. There were vases of flowers scattered around the kitchen and a block of knives stood alone besides the flowers on the island. All the equipment was stainless steel and nearly industrial sized which was enough for a few certain heroes. In particular, a certain 18 year old, an Asgardian, and an Incredible Hulk. It was perfect for the team, perpetually stocked and elegantly placed. 

 

“Of course Peter! Come over here to sit and let’s have a chat.” Steve proclaimed happily. He immediately turned from Tony with a cool stare and brightened up to the teen vigilante’s voice. He patted the counter across from him affectionately and Peter slinked over with Wade close behind. Peter pulled out a bar stool and sat across from where Steve and Tony were standing. The island was made of cool marble with an elegant chandelier (maybe slightly out of place if Peter was being honest) hanging above. Peter immediately began to sweat. If he was being honest, he was completely fucking terrified of what they would say. He knew going into the Avengers that he was under NO MEANS allowed to fornicate within the building. Agreeing to this as just a kid at 16, he really wasn’t concerned with this rule because he hadn’t even had his first kiss. His heart-eyes were set on beautiful Gwen but nothing had ever resulted from him staring at the back of her head. 

 

As time progressed though, the tower became the most rational place to hook-up with one’s boyfriend (did he really just think boyfriend? Well that’s basically what they were). It wasn’t his home and there was no real danger- well until today- of someone walking in on them. The thought of being booted from the Avenger’s made him terrified though. Outside of Harry and Wade, this was his first real group of friends and to be ostracized from them made him quake in his...bare feet.

 

Wade was not comfortable enough with the two schmucks to sit and be lectured, so he stood dutifully behind Peter. He rested one of his heavy gloved hands on Peter’s shoulders and squeezed affectionately. One thing he knew for sure was that he would never, under any circumstances, let anyone hurt Peter. Emotionally or physically. Peter was the first really good and pure thing he had had in this world and was probably really the first person he could unconditionally- dare he think it- love. Peter was absolutely brilliant. He was gorgeous. He was even tougher than his tiny lithe body let people think. Peter could hold Wade up and fuck him breathless against a wall without even straining. Peter was just...incredibly good, and beautiful, and smart, and fucking perfect. The last thing he would do would let these two super dicks say something hurtful to Peter or try to scold him. Peter was his baby and he wouldn’t bat an eye at the opportunity to spill super blood for him. It wasn’t all Peter’s fault anyway...it does take two to tango...or dry hump...or fuck.

 

“Ijustwantosayhowsorryiamit’llneverhappenagain!” Peter exclaimed nervously as soon as his butt hit the chair. He was visibly stirred so Wade’s hand was a comfort in that regard. He didn’t know what he would do if he was booted from the Avengers. Drop out of school maybe and live with Wade in his personal crack den with the “old blind black woman.” He loved Wade, but shuddered at that thought. The Avenger’s were his first group of friends, even if it was essentially an unpaid internship with Dr, Banner and Stark. Each day Peter came to the tower he was gaining invaluable knowledge and also got free food. He was kicking himself for jeopardizing this just to satiate his libido.

 

“Peter. It’s okay. Lord know we’ve all had teenage sessions where we shouldn’t,” Tony began through gritted teeth but eventually relaxed. As he visibly relaxed, his stiff back becoming less rigid and he sighed. “But, we do have something to ask of you.”

 

“Oh my god I’ll NEVER do it again! I am seriously so sorry, I’ll go pack my stuff right now! Please I am so sorry.” Peter was shaking even harder at this point. His cotton hoodie had a faint dark line running down the center of his back, and the armpits had a musky scent Wade knew as wholly Peter. Once the nerves had made Peter erratic, Wade broke his uncharacteristic silence and leaned forward to speak into Peter’s ear. Tony and Steve could not make out what he was saying, but whatever it was, it apparently had worked. Peter slumped into his chair and leaned further into Wade’s hand. 

 

“No Peter, this is only your first strike. You are not being kicked out. Okay maybe second strike with all the combined broken vases, but nevertheless. We have an assignment for you.” Steve finished for Tony, giving a small chuckle at Peter’s emotional display. Peter was like Steve’s younger brother. Growing up bullied and teased beyond doubt gave Steve boundless amounts of empathy for the boy. He has seen Peter grow in the two years he’s been on the team. He was almost even jealous for Peter being able to be out in the world now as who he was. Not Peter Parker, but as gay...or whatever they call it nowadays. Peter was able to do more than he was at the same age with his best friend so he had to respect that from Peter.

 

Peter’s jaw dropped open. He looked from Steve to Tony and back in a bleak attempt to find out if they were just kidding. He was flabbergasted almost that he was actually in no real trouble, as well as that he had an assignment. His own assignment. An assignment for him. Peter’s fearful energy quickly converted to one of an incredibly excited nature.

 

“An assignment,” Peter asks loudly, looking like an excited puppy. “Only for me!?” 

 

“Yes Peter, an assignment. Steve and I need you to take care of something incredibly important and you’re just the guy for the job,” Tony started happily. He was practically beaming. Tony removed his glasses at this point to begin polishing them on his shirt tail. He was impeccably dressed, as always. He looked directly to Peter. “Peter, we need you to do something that you may not necessarily like. It’s incredibly urgent and is something only you can do.”

 

“Okay, lay it on me Tony I gotta know what it is!” At this point Peter had bounced up from his chair. Wade’s hand slid from Peter’s shoulder down to the middle of his firm back. Peter was incredibly pure and just so easy to love. He couldn’t wait until they got out of here later. He was so excited, it almost made Wade cry. If he did that sort of thing. OK who was he kidding, he cried all the fucking time from Peter. When Peter blew him for the first time, those tentative lips wrapping around the head of his cock- tears. Peter telling Wade he was beautiful- tears. The first time Peter fucked him- tears. Peter was what everything pure and innocent in the world should be. 

 

“One final warning… you may not be pleased, but with assignments there is no choice,” Tony warned again. Why did he keep doing that, Peter thought. “Peter, the Avengers need you to scope out your homecoming for a new Hydra plant within Shield who we think may be attending your school.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped again. If there was one thing he didn’t do, it was dance in public. Peter would dance around for Wade in his underwear or in front of the stove listening to “that hipster music shit” he enjoyed so much. But Peter did not dance at school. Where people have already been bullying him since...forever. His lanky body did not agree with quick movements unless it was on a web. He began looking from Tony to Steve again, wondering if now this was some sort of demented joke. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter asked, completely astonished for the second time within minutes. “Like this is some kind of jacked up joke right? Like one of those ‘omg did u see his face’ kinda jokes. I don’t dance! I don’t even like school!”

 

“Peter this is of the utmost importance. We frankly wouldn’t even ask if it wasn’t completely necessary for the safety of you and the public.” Steve comforted Peter slightly but Peter’s body was still frozen from shock. Peter started pacing next to the counter, walking quickly in short lines back and forth and back and forth, murmuring slightly to himself. 

 

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Peter began reluctantly, looking at Steve and Tony finally. He came to a halt a few feet from Tony at the edge of the counter. Wade watched on diligently as a true mercenary would. “I’ll go, only if all my expenses are paid...and Deadpool over here comes too.”

 

********

 

Peter stopped in front of the front door to May’s shitty Forest Hills house. Okay maybe shitty was a little mean, but it really wasn’t that nice if he had to be honest. Since Uncle Ben’s death, nothing was really able to be fixed that well unless it was electric (his specialty of course). He wriggled through his jean pockets for keys to the door. Homecoming was still a few weeks away and he felt himself grow nervous and a little mad he still had to go. Tonight Aunt May was working a double, so she would be out until probably 1 am. Peter checked his watch with his keys still in hand. It was around 9:30 and pitch black outside. 

 

“Can you remind me again why I’m being dragged into going to this 16 year old orgy again?” Wade snarked from behind Peter. He had “dragged” Wade into coming with him just earlier that day. Peter smiled and unlocked the door, leading the way in for Wade. 

 

“Because as my boyfriend, you have to take me to such an event. And if I have to go, you surely do too, Avenger or not.” Peter quipped, turning around in the entranceway and looked at Wade. 

Wade’s jaw was set under his mask and he looked like he was frowning extremely hard.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, _ Peter thought.

 

“Oh no I didn’t mean it like that I’m sorry Wade I just-” Peter was interrupted by Wade pulling him to his chest. Peter’s head hit about at Wade’s collarbone and he rested it there looking sideways at all the pictures from his life beginning around age 7.

 

“Did you really mean that?” Wade barked. His tone didn’t match his gesture and it made Peter’s heart break slightly. 

 

“Of course I did, as long as it’s okay with you.” Peter replied softly. For being an industrial strength leather and kevlar combination, Wade’s suit was incredibly soft to Peter.

 

“You really want to go to the dance with someone like me? Someone so fucking ugly that I look like a microwaved hotdog on radiation therapy?” Wade asked sullenly. He hated that he couldn’t be as good or beautiful as Peter deserved. Maybe he was selfish for being with him for so long at this point. Peter was the only thing except maybe fucking that had ever made Wade actually really happy. Peter turned to look at Wade and the expression in his eyes made his heart ache.

 

“Yes of course I would love to go with you as my boyfriend. But I want whatever makes you comfortable first and foremost.” Peter was talking so softly it made Wade’s heart ache. He could tell he needed Wade to be strong for him. He was aware of Peter’s history during school and Wade wouldn’t mind going columbine on some kids who picked on his baby. 

 

“I’ll go with you, but only that I can wear the suit. I guess you’ll be dating Deadpool for the night.” Wade replied as softly as Peter, looking down to meet his eyes. He knew ultimately that since it was so important to him and his team, he had to go. Didn’t mean he really wanted to (although he wouldn’t mind grinding on Peter all night), but he would go to the depths of hell again and again for Peter. Petey was so selfless to Wade, so he finally made the decision to be that with Peter as well. 

 

“Oh Wade, would you really go with me?” Peter’s eyes lightened a hundred degrees and his chestnut hair looked almost as giddy as his face did. Peter reached up and ever so gently grasped at the bottom seam of his mask. The construction of Wade’s entire suit was amazing and totally fabulous. His bottoms had a hidden fly for when Wade had to piss on a job, and the suit was incredibly flexible but intensely strong. Nearly as good as Peter’s if he did say so himself. Peter always took the extra step to make sure Wade was comfortable being revealed again and again. It made Wade’s nether regions stir slightly that Peter would take the time to be so thoughtful with him. Peter gently pulled up Wade’s mask and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans. He stared intently into Wade’s eyes just looking and taking all of him in as he did every time. With Peter, there was never any judgement. He had never asked why Wade was so fucking ugly, never questioned why his attitude could get so far, never wondered anything. Peter grinned at Wade and it made Wade just absolutely breathless. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter breathed breathless against Wade’s ear. His hands clasped at the back of Wade’s neck, using it as a leverage point to make himself just a little taller. 

 

“Don’t even ask.” Wade responded just as breathlessly. 

 

The meeting of Peter’s silken lips touching his usually dry ones was a match made in heaven. It was like having his prostate pounded for hours (in a good way). It was like a unicorn shitting money. It was the most unreal thing he had ever experienced besides actual sex with Peter. Tonight Peter took control of the situation, grasping Wade’s face and turning it slightly to align their mouths together. Although his body was covered with scars, Peter could easily see the beauty in the man. Wade had a perfect nose, a gorgeous bone structure, he was ripped, and the most perfect cock Peter had ever had the privilege of seeing, touching, tasting. Wade wasn’t naive enough to think that he would be able to keep Peter safe forever. As long as they both were out in the public as super-guys there was no guarantee that Wade could keep Peter safe at all, but what Wade did know was that he would die again and again trying to keep Peter safe. Nobody in his life had ever made Wade feel like this and he would do anything to keep it sacred. And Peter could put up a hell of a fight to do the same for Wade. 

 

Both men continued kissing, Peter’s long lashes laid perfectly as he closed his deeply chocolate eyes. He furiously kissed Wade, again and again, never needing to break contact to breathe and always loving the way Wade could make him feel. Peter was moaning quietly into Wade’s mouth as Wade hitched one of Peter’s legs up around his own hip. Their growing hard-ons met at that moment and sent electricity soaring through Peter’s body. He moaned even more at that moment the intensity between them skyrocketed. 

 

“Okay feisty why don’t you show me again to your ungodly sized bed so I can really make you moan.” Wade said, nuzzling Peter’s nose with his. Their mouths were so close to touching again Wade felt the heat radiating from Pete like a sauna. He got incredibly turned on by just kissing and it made Wade’s heart soar. Nobody liked kissing him except the women he paid. 

 

Peter chuckled quietly, smiling at Wade again. He loved the intimacy he was able to develop with the taller man. Nothing Wade did made Peter even remotely nervous anymore. Although the man made some questionable judgement calls, Peter knew that Wade was almost completely comfortable with Peter. He would never had made intentional skin to skin contact this far before sex in the past and it made Peter’s heart soar. 

 

“O-Okay.” Peter responded, cheeks flaring. He didn’t know what it was about the mercenary that made him just weak. Peter grabbed Wade’s gloved hand and gently tugged the bigger man who followed dutifully behind.

 

“Pete I gotta ask,” Wade started, feigning reluctance. “What do you want me to do to you baby? Just the standard fuck or do you want some mouth action? Also I gotta say that your ass in those jeans makes me wanna fuck you into the next area code.” Wade regained his usual loquacious attitude and started jabbering on and on. Peter pulled Wade along behind him. Once they made it to Peter’s room, he shut the door behind them. 

 

“I want you to get naked and sit on the bed.” Peter said flatly. He looked up into Wade’s eyes which widened once Peter said that with such a commanding tone. Wade’s dick hardened and he did as he was told. He started by dropping his belt which held knives at the back of his waist and the guns on his hip. Peter stood, arms crossed and watched Wade diligently. When he finally moved to pulling off his pants last, Peter fidgeted slightly, watching Wade’s scars become more and more visible. The deep wounds made Peter’s heart hurt slightly that Wade could endure something so awful. He watched Wade’s extraordinarily muscular body move and sit down on his bed. 

 

Peter followed Wade this time, his body moving at the most perfect speed. One of someone who knew what they wanted combined with one of someone who was eager to get it. Peter stopped and dropped to his knees in front of Wade. His smooth hands ran their way up Wade’s hairless thighs and left a trail of heat as they went. He caressed Wade’s legs. They were beyond strong, one was almost bigger than both of Peter’s legs pressed together. Peter’s hands slid between Wade’s thigh and pushed his legs apart gently but with enough force for Wade to move them far enough for Peter to put his clothed torso between. He leaned forward and ghosted his breath along the top of Wade’s cock. It was scarred like the rest of him but was still drawing for Peter to look at. 

 

Peter kissed the head of Wade’s cock delicately. Pressing one kiss there and moving next to both his thighs. He kissed gently, leaving no moisture but just enough pressure for Wade to feel deep in his core. Peter’s tongue gently lapped at the base of Wade’s cock and he heard Wade sigh deeply, and felt his weight shift back onto his palm behind him to support himself. Peter’s tongue traveled up in a stripe along the underside of Wade’s dick. Once Peter licked the slit, Wade let out a deep groan. Peter’s mouth opened wider and took in the majority of Wade’s cock up to the last two inches. Wade grabbed Peter’s left hand and licked the palm before releasing it for Peter to being stroking around the base. 

 

“Oh Petey that’s it baby, that’s it.” Wade breathed out, groaning slightly again and shifted his hips infinitesimally so his dick would slip little by little more into Peter’s mouth. Peter sucked greedily at Wade’s cock, his tongue snaking along the underside as it rested heavily along his tongue. Once Wade spoke, Peter hummed happily, sending Wade’s hips bucking deeper into Peter’s mouth. Wade’s rough hands grasped into Peter’s hair and grabbed a handful. Nothing harmful for Peter, but just enough pressure to remind Peter who he was sucking off. As if he would ever forget. 

 

“Oh oh baby boy you gotta stop I can’t come yet.” Wade almost yelled at Peter. The last thing he wanted was to be free from Peter’s succubus mouth but he was not sure if he wanted to come yet into Peter’s mouth. Peter made a “nuhh uhh”-ish sound deep in his throat and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could around Wade’s dick. Peter was able to slip the rest of Wade’s cock into his mouth and down his throat just enough and Wade ate it up. He was so close and Peter’s teasing hand along his balls wasn’t helping the situation much. Wade rocked his hips even more and leaned his head back. Peter released his hand from Wade’s balls and palmed at himself in his jeans and with that Wade bucked one last time into Peter’s mouth, his come spilling down Peter’s throat greedily. 

 

Peter pulled from Wade’s cock and stood enough to resituate himself onto Wade’s lap. Wade kissed the last of his seed from Peter’s chin and lips. Peter grinned a dare devil grin and leaned forward to Wade’s ear, nibbling along his jawline in the process. 

  
“That’s not all I have for you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one as well! <3

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Oblivion" by Grimes. This is definitely the introduction chapter so stay tuned as the boys get through this together!
> 
> As I work on it I'll most likely continue to edit more and the rating will go up as the chapters continue ;)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment, and message me if you find mistakes or incongruities!


End file.
